Highway To Doom
by RedFangOfDoom
Summary: When Shikieki and Komachi decided to have a vacation, things goo bad.  Vulgarities and swearing included.
1. Vacation mood

Neeeeneeeeneeee! 

"This is getting fucking boring. Might as well do something."

Shikieki mumbled as she fished out her iphone and played "Whack A Slacker Shinigami". As she was playing, something caught her eye. "Um are you the yama?" A man-like voice sounded. Shikieki stared at the man, who was in his middle age.

"Alright thats it i had enough of judging for a while, might as well go for a vacation!" She exclaimed as she stretched her arms. "What about me? Aren't you supposed to judge me or something?It took me **HELL to **reach here!" The man shouted angrily as he pointed at himself.

"Nah you can get reincarnated. Now get lost." Shikieki replied annoyed as she cast a spell that made the man appear in his hometown again.

"And I was a **wanted** criminal." The man rolled his eyes as he had to go in hiding again. " And i dont want to feel the pain again when i got hanged!"

"Time for a vacation!" Shikieki happily shouted as she packed her stuff.

After flying for hours, she finally found her. The slacking red-head. "Time to wake that bastard up." Shikieki sighed as she face-palmed.


	2. The Ghostly Garage

Here weee goooooooooo gogogoggo

"Hey. Hey." Shikieki shook Komachi's shoulder. " Wake up." After some time, Shikieki lost it. "Take a deep breath... Haaaa... FOR MY SAKE, WAKE UP!"

And Komachi fell into the river with a splash. I'am surprised she could still sleep standing up while the boat is moving, Shikieki thought.

She watched as the shinigami emerged from the water surface, with a pissed off face. "What was that for? And what are you holding?" The annoyed shinigami asked as she stumbled onto the boat soaking wet.

"I'am going for a vacation, and you are coming along, whether you want to or no-" Komachi immediately hugged Shikieki. "I WOULD LOVEEEED TOOO EIKI!"

"Fine, and stop calling "Eiki" unless you want you fist from me. Pack your things. And hurry up."

"Where are we going to?"  
>"Just shut up and pack your things. I will tell you later."<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Shikieki and Komachi walked together to a place. A dark looking and wierd deserted area full of bones and ghosts. "Where the hell are- AHHHH!" Komachi screamed as a scary looking ghost flied to her face. "This **is my personal garage.**" Shikieki replied as she took out a remote and pressed a button. Beep beep.

A black and red painted sports car appeared in thin air. Komachi didn't have time to look at the car because she was running away from a mob of ghosts.

"This is my car. We are going to the airport via this little bastard." Shikieki smiled as she walked towards the sports car, before she could enter the driver's seat, a gust of wind zoomed past her.

"GET INTO THE FUCKING CARRR NOWW! PLEASE!" Komachi screamed at Shikieki as she zoomed and sat on the driver's seat.


	3. A Pissed Off Yama

You You You You !

Last chapter you see a crazy and freaked out Komachi being chased by ghosts. Anyway enjoy. Lolz. :3

"Thanks a lot Komachi. You ruined my precious car." Shikieki

stared at her once-clean-and-beautiful car, now a heap of bended metal and smoke.

"Its not my fault! Its **that!**_" _Komachi pointed at a ghost, trying not to look at the face.

"Komachi... You're **FINISHED!" **Shikieki walked towards Komachi while slapping her rod of remorse on her other hand.

(FLASHBACK)

" into the passenger seat." Shikieki replied. As the ghosts began to close in into the freaked out Komachi, Komachi panicked and slammed her foot onto the accerlation panel. "Dammit dont drive like that! You will **destroy** my-!" And she was right, Komachi drive headfirst into a brick wall. There was a loud noise. And silence. Shikieki almost "died" when she looked at her baby, staring wide eyed at the site.

"Opps."

"Thats what you get!" Shikieki gave a annoyed and angry look at the beated up shinigami sitting beside her. "Oh... That.. hurt..." Komachi mumbled, resting her full-of-bumps head on the airplane table.

The green-haired yama took out her iphone and played Modern Combat : Black Pegasus to calm her rage and pass time. "What the- Since **WHEN** did you **had** an Iphone?" "24 hours ago."


End file.
